Electric worry
by paper glass
Summary: In the zombie apocalypse of 2009, we meet four survivors: Coach, 44; Rochelle, 29; Nick, 35 and Ellis, 23. Not knowing how they met, they're all in Savannah, fighting for their lives; trying to survive.
1. Chapter 1

They sat in the safe house, watching as Rochelle and Coach were sleeping at each end of the room. Ellis, 23 year old Ellis, the "young'un", as Coach called him, sat with Nick, a con man that was used to moving from town to town. So this whole zombie apocalypse? It was a completely familiar experience to him.

Ellis sat, playing with his cap from nerves. He always got nervous before going out. He was sort of used to it, after their pilot had died on the way here. Turned out he was infected also.

A harsh cry interrupted Ellis' thoughts.

"Hunter…" He whispered, breathing heavier. He looked down at the floor, between his legs and watching as a zombie began to try and claw it's way through the safe room's steel door. Nick, in his white suit and blue shirt, got up and picked up an AK-47, and aimed it at the zombie. He pulled the trigger and a number of six or seven bullets shot out it's now empty bodies and put their killing power against the zombies heads.

"Ok, guys, get up, get up! Lets get going! Time to move!" Nick began to yell.

Ellis looked at Nick. He admired his confidence. Why was he not scared to go out? Nick knew he was going to die at some point, and probably go to hell for all the gambling he committed and racist comments.

"Boy! Learn to wake us up a bit quieter!" Coach yelled, picking up an auto shotgun. "You gonna attract those damn zombies!"

"Ok, guys, c'mon. We got to get going. We wanna make it to the mall right?" Rochelle asked, while Ellis sat there, watching as the zombies started to gather at the safe room door.

Cries and moans were let out. Cries of hunger, moans of anger. Ellis picked up his grenade launcher, grabbed more ammo and loaded one shell.

"Guys better reload," Ellis said, going up to the safe room door. He looked at the zombies, watching them as their eyes were white and yellow, furious with a thirst for human blood. "Ach, you guys are ugly fuckers!"

He shoved open the door with his foot, and Rochelle threw a pipe bomb, and they watched it bounce as the small red light flashed on and off. The beeping was slow and started to get faster, and faster, and faster and then…

Arms, organs, heads and every part of the human body were scattered above the ground. Ellis looked at Rochelle as she walked out and Coach followed. Ellis looked at Nick.

"Ready kid?" Nick asked.

"Sure…" Ellis replied, putting his hand to his neck and followed Nick as he began to walk out.

The Infected were running towards them and Ellis held up his grenade launcher, pulling the trigger and letting the shell fire out at a great distance to kill them. A bit like the pipe bomb, it scattered the bodies to pieces. A groan was heard from afar, and Nick ran ahead.

"Hey, Suit! Come back! We gotta stick together!" Coach yelled. "Ah, he ain't coming back!" He continued, running after him. Rochelle and Ellis quickly followed after.

"Did you ever think you'd find yourself in this situation!" Ellis asked, running and looking at Rochelle.

"No, how about you? Ever see yourself in some sort of zombie apocalypse!" Rochelle replied, gasping for breath as they heard the zombies gathering round and round them.

"No, but now that I think about it, it's just one big piece of action!"

"Ellis, you're not right in the head," Coach chuckled, and seen Nick eventually. His white suit was now covered in blood and from behind him, a blast was heard from Ellis' grenade launcher. "Boy, look at your suit!"

"Whatever. Now come on, lets mo- Hey! What the…? Help!" Nick yelled.

A long, slimy tongue had wrapped itself round Nick's body. The other three survivors looked up, seeing a horrifying site. An Infected with a large tumour-like lump, hanging from it's chin, heaving back and forward to pull a struggling Nick.

"Shoot the damn thing, young'un!" Coach yelled.

"But…I might hit Nick!" Ellis replied.

"Better than that Smoker getting him!"

Ellis aimed, pulled the trigger and the shell flew through the air. The smoker was starting to pull Nick off of ground, and a horde of zombies started to make their way towards Nick. Coach and Rochelle took out their pistols, shooting bullets at any other dead thing that moved. Killing it and making sure it didn't move, like it was supposed to. The shell from the grenade launcher hit the Smoker, making it fall back and let go of Nick and the tumour like lump exploded, releasing toxins and gases that fogged the road ahead.

"Whoa!" Nick yelled, coughing like the other three. "Watch where you're pointing that damn thing!"

"Sorry…" Ellis replied, watching Nick as he started to walk down to the hallway.

"There's Whitaker's gun store just down this bridge. Should head there since that's on the way to the mall!"

"Sounds like a plan," Rochelle replied.

Ellis just nodded, and couldn't get out of his head how angry Nick was with him. He only tried to help. He had to keep a clear head, though, as there were many things ahead, and a lot more Infected that they had to meet and somehow learn to conquer.

Ellis then thought.

I could die out here…


	2. Chapter 2

They reached Whitaker's shop and opened the blue door and walked inside. Nick flicked on the switch and Rochelle walked over to a pile of ammo, putting as much as she could in her pockets, wherever she could. Coach followed, grabbing a new gun and grabbing ammo. Ellis on the other hand, refilled his gun and walked over to a small white box and read the label.

"Laser sights, eh?" He smiled, picking up a piece and clipping it onto the gun. He continued reading. "Whitaker's laser sights. Improves accuracy by 72 percent. Alright, now to kick some zombie ass!" Ellis yelled, as the others clipped their laser sights and adjusted them to the gun.

"So…How do we make our way-" Rochelle started but was cut off by a tannoy starting up with a man coughing.

"Hello there! I heard and seen you come into my shop," Whitaker began.

Ellis looked at his gun, sort of sulking in fear of knowing he had taken someone else's things.

"Now, I'll ask you a favour. You go to the store down yonder, and get me some cola, and if you do that, I'll give you those guns for free."

"Well sir, we'll go and get you your snacks, but you better not get your way outta this," Rochelle replied, opening a door that was next to the speaker.

"I'm a man of my word, ma'am, but consider this a limited time offer. Oh, and I'll clear the path to the mall, too, if that's where you're heading," Whitaker continued as Coach and Ellis began to walk up the stairs, Nick and Rochelle following behind.

"That's a very kind offer, sir," Coach said, reaching the top of the stairs and seeing the mall over the

'Left 4 Sales' shop. There was a path that lead to the car park outside the houses that were next to Whitaker's gun shop. They took this path, walking past the cars, making sure not to set off the alarms in the cars.

They reached the shop, and Ellis was reading a sign.

"Guys, don't open the door yet," he cautioned.

"Why not?" Nick asked, placing his hand on the door and looking at Ellis. A smug smile wiped onto his lips, as he looked at Ellis twisting his cap into place. "Scared, kid?"

"Naw!" Ellis yelled, "It's just-"

Before Ellis could explain, Nick pushed open the shop doors, letting the ringing alarm go off. Cries, roars and screams echoed throughout the beige, cloud scattered sky and Ellis frowned at Nick before running in and grabbing the cola.

Back of the store. Typical.

Ellis ran out, seeing zombies gathering all different directions. Coach had his shot gun ready, and Ellis placed down the cola, standing next to Coach and Rochelle joined next to Ellis. Nick eventually convinced himself within a few seconds to go with the team work to survive, and got up his rifle. Bullets began firing out of every gun, sending animated corpses back with holes in their chests, showing their splattered organs and their broken bones. You could see full rib cages at times. Heads flew off, leaving their bodies wriggling for a moment and then falling slowly to the ground, like in a play of some sort.

"Damn, these zombies are dramatic," Ellis said, seeing one last one. It was rather large, round and had blisters all over it's arms and what seemed to be green and slimy, oozed out of it's body. It wore a blue top, which came only a quarter of the way down to his chest. Rochelle shot a bullet towards it and as it pierced it's large stomach, it exploded as a loud boom filled the air.

"We'll call that one a boomer," Coach chuckled. Ellis picked up the cola again, running ahead as the others followed behind, keeping a distance so they could shoot any living dead that was trying to harm them. Nick ran ahead, taking the cola off him.

"I'll do it, you go with Coach and Rochelle," Nick said, walking up the stairs. Ellis followed.

"You need someone to cover you," Ellis argued, following him to the door. Nick opened the slot.

"**Hey! Got the cola, what the fuck do I do!**" Nick yelled, as Ellis stood, looking round in case of any zombies suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Insert the cola into the slot!" Whitaker yelled, and Nick done so. He closed it over, watching as a missile fired out, hitting the silver tanker blocking the road.

"Now this man knows how to clear a path…" Ellis whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. They eventually joined Rochelle and Coach, walking with them round to the mall. Luckily, the zombies weren't so active, and they were decided only to reduce themselves into the big ten numbers, instead of thousands.

They reached the safe room, but before Ellis stepped inside, a hunter, a hooded creature with no eyes and bile pigmented skin, pounced, pushing Ellis to the ground, and started tearing at his abdomen. Ellis screamed in pain, and Nick turned round.

"Ah shit!" He yelled. He went over with a magnum pistol, shooting the hunter until a cry was heard as it rolled off of Ellis. He helped him up, watching as his stomach bled. As the scent of Ellis's blood filled the air, a horde of zombies made their way to Nick and Ellis. "Get up! Get up!"

They were only a few inches away and this was life or death, for Ellis at least. Nick decided to throw him in, and ran in himself, bolting shut the safe room door. He panted after he locked the door, and Coach shot at the zombies trying to make their way through.

"Thank god we made it," Rochelle sighed.

"B-but one things wrong," Ellis began. "CEDA's not here, so that means no rescue."

_Later in the saferoom, when the stars were out and even the living dead were sleeping; Ellis winced as Nick started to patch him up. He dabbed at his chest and started to wrap bandages round the young man. Ellis started to quiver, and Nick noticed. He smiled at Ellis and Ellis smiled back, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.  
_


End file.
